This project is designed to study: 1) the mechanism of nervous system degeneration following exposure to neurotoxic chemicals used in industry, 2) the capacity for these chemicals to damage the developing nervous system, and 3) to design methods to screen chemicals for neurotoxic properties for the purposes of determining safe exposure levels and 4) to detect early nervous system damage in individuals occupationally exposed to neurotoxic chemicals. Planned studies will continue to utilize correlated morphological and biochemical tools to dissect the mechanism of nerve fiber degeneration induced by acrylamide and solvents. Morphological studies will be initiated to study the response of the fetal nervous system to maternal exposure to these chemicals. Finally, the modified Optacon R, a simple device for the assessment of decrements in palmar sensation, will continue to be developed and tested for its ability to detect sub-clinical occupational neuropathy.